Help me!
by a horny unicorn
Summary: Izaya is quite disappointed in regard to what humans have to offer when it comes to sex, but Shizuo succeds to satisfy him just this once. Shizaya, oneshot.


"Fuck. _Fuck._"

Izaya couldn't take it anymore. He kept pumping himself harder and harder. He came. The satisfaction didn't.

With a sigh he relaxed against the couch, breathing heavily. His hand found the remote and he switch the TV on, smiling weakly as he saw that it was still on the porn channel.

Earlier this evening, he decided to watch some porn with Namie. _"I think it'll be fun~"_he said. As a result the woman left, disgusted.

As he would have explained to his secretary, this didn't turn him on. None of it did.

_"In porn movies,"_ he would have said, _"you see the sex as this primal act, which involves quite a lot of pounding, screaming and sweating. Which, to be honest, is quite accurate, but is that all there is? There's always more involved when it comes to two people sleeping together. There are always feelings and I'd like to see that, the real deal. But in order to capture that on camera, you'll have to hire two actual actors and pay them to have sex, not to just fuck. That would be a real turn on. You know what I'm saying?"_

Izaya sighed again. Probably, if he'd said all that, she'd be even more disgusted. And maybe confused? People thought of him as either asexual or a kinky bastard, but he really wasn't any of that. He loved humans, everyone knew that. He loved their emotions, reactions, behavior. He had looked for a partner interesting enough to offer that platonic – maybe even sentimental – dimension of intercourse, but he had been left disappointed for now...

The man took his member in his hand and started pumping. Ah, there it is again. That pleasure, that primal pleasure turning him into an incoherent mess. Turning him into a human.

He closed his eyes and let his mind explore. Men, women, blondes, brunettes, legs, lips… whatever suited his clouded mind at the moment. He almost felt like he was betraying himself; he wanted something real when it came to sex, and there he was right now – getting off to everything and anything.

Izaya heard the door open, but he didn't bother looking at it. He knew it was Namie, she was the only one who freely entered and left his office.

"Ugh, Namie… Come! Help me!"

After a few more seconds working on himself, he stopped and opened his eyes. Did he really just ask for his secretary to come and suck him off?

He looked at the door and shivered.

It wasn't Namie. It was Shizuo.

He couldn't move. He just stared at his _arch enemy_, his own cock in his hands, mouth wide open. He wanted to say something, ask him what he wanted, but everything he managed to do was moan. A long-drawn, sweet, sensual moan, directed towards the man who wanted to kill him.

Shizuo didn't say anything, either. It was expected of him to slam the door, but he just closed it quietly. He didn't strangle Izaya, nor did he punch him as he got closer to him. He got to his knees in front of the flea and looked into his eyes.

"What—"

"Shut up," Shizuo cut him off. He removed his sunglasses and put them aside. He looked at the informant's lap and removed his hand, replacing it with his own. He took his time gaining confidence. Just as the brunette's cheeks started flushing from the intense staring his cock was receiving, Shizuo slowly started moving his hand. Up, down, tip, base, move around – _ohh, just like that_. He moved closer and reached to Izaya with his other hand, grabbing his hair and pulling him closer.

_'There!'_ Izaya thought as he looked into the other's eyes. '_Feelings!_' He smiled. Shizuo was so easy to read right now. _'Ohgodohgodohgod. Flea. I don't want this. But I do. Why are you smiling? I hate you so fucking much. I hate it that I want to fuck you so much right now. Flea. Flea!'_ And then the kiss! Loving and demanding at the same time. Shy in a second and rough the next one. So diverse, so extreme, so delicious! Izaya suppressed a chuckle and buried his fingers in the soft blonde hair. He wasn't himself right now; he was letting the hormones drive his body. But that was okay. That didn't make what was happening any less real.

When their lips parted Shizuo's hand moved to Izaya's cheek. For a moment he just fondled it, but then he let go, shook his head and started working on his lover – for the night, at least –'s member. He awkwardly took the head into his mouth and tried a few licks, unsure of what he's supposed to do. He'd received blowjobs himself but, oddly enough, when it comes to you doing it for the first time, you kind of forget what it's all about. He took more of it and kept moving his tongue around the shaft, encouraged by Izaya's heavy breathing and little moans. He felt the other man's fingers going through his hair and it kind of annoyed him, but he decided to let it go, as his mouth was occupied enough already.

He wanted to graze his teeth gently through the other's skin, but he was too scared not to bite him, so instead he decided to suck on him. Oh, what a wonderful idea!

"Shizuo_ooh_!" Oh my. He felt himself getting hard, but he didn't even touch his groin. He had to finish what he started.

Shizuo wouldn't admit it, but what actually pleasured him was… being assured that his partner was pleased. The panting, the moans, screams, thrashing around… They only fueled his arousal and kept him going.

"Oi, Shizu-chan~" He could hear the flea smiling. "Do that again, do— _yesss_!"

Izaya moaned and lifted his hips, so he could feel more of the wonderful warmth. It cost him all that remained of his common sense not to just steady Shuzuo's head and fuck his mouth until he left himself dry and spent. Oh, just the thought of that almost made him come, but instead he just shivered and continued enjoying Shizuo's doing, moaning ever so loudly. He pulled on his blond hair, lifting his head up lightly.

"Look at me," he said. Shizuo complied. Holy _fuck. Those eyes._ Those gorgeous, burning eyes; flushed cheeks and lips still working around his cock. "I can't" he whispered. He lifted his hips, burying himself deeper, almost touching the other's throat as he came.

"_Shizuo!_ Shizuo… Shizuo…" He kept saying his name over and over, his body shaking as he sank back into the couch. He barely noticed the other's choking, caused by the semen invading his throat. About a minute later when they both calmed down he murmured "Sorry 'bout that."

The blonde just waved his hand in a 'don't mind it' manner and stood up. The raven haired man zipped his pants and stood up as well, touching Shizuo's chin lightly.

"Thank you." For the real sex. Not just fucking. Sex.

"I still hate you."

"Yeah, I know!" He laughed. "I hate you, too. I think that's why this was so great." He looked down at the bulge in Shizuo's pants. "Do you want me to…?"

"No, I'll handle it myself. Where is your bathroom?"

"Down the hall."

The blonde took his sunglasses and put them in his pocket before going towards the pointed direction.

"Oi, Shizu-chan. Why did you come here, anyway?"

"To kill you in your sleep. Or some shit like that. Didn't quite go as planned, huh."

"Maybe next time."

_"Yeah. Maybe."_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh god, first yaoi fic (and first porn fic, tbh), that's why it's so crappy dead **

**I'll improve, I guess xD Reviews are welcome! 3_  
><em>**


End file.
